The new Tenten's Punishment
by Grindle the Wise
Summary: I know it's a bit short on notice, but I upgraded tenten's punishment. If you want to complain, give me something to work with, please. Anyway, do not read unless you can handle being horny. Contains: Bondage, BDSM, DOM!Naru, SUB!Ten. NaruTen fic. Enjoy!


Hi, there. I know that this is a bit short, but so you know, it is longer than the last Tenten's punishment. the last one didn't even break a page and this one made it all the way to three pages. I will no longer accept flames, if you want to complain, give me something to work with, otherwise, you and I both look like idiots. I'm working now on that other story and now have it on paper, I just need to type up the chapter (It will have more than one) and publish it. It will be a bit lame and bland in the begining, but it's for a damn good reason. Anyway on with the fun!

A Writer's Idol,

GrindletheWise

Disclamer: I don't own Naruto, I just wish I could.

Tenten's Punishment

It was your average afternoon at the Uzamaki household. Naruto was relaxing on his favorite chair when one of his sex saves, Tenten showed up beside him. Like she always did in the house, she was wearing only a collar with a D-ring on it, perfect for keeping a chain on. "Naruto, I need to be punished; I've been a very bad girl", she said.

"Yes, you do need to be punished Tenten, what shall I do with you, you naughty girl?" He wondered out loud. Then he knew what to do. He brought her to the sex chamber he built in the basement. It had everything a dom. and sub could want. Whips, wall chains, ceiling chains, a "pony", paddles, canes, and other things to cause pain/pleasure.

"Go to the wall and face it, slave" he commanded.

"Yes, Master" she said. Then she proceeded to do so. He then chained her to the wall by her ankles, arms and her collar. He then proceeded to blindfold and gag her. She moaned.

"My slave is liking this, is she not?" Naruto inquired.

"Nmm mmm mmm (Yes, Master)" she responded. He then plugged her pussy with a vibrator that could vibrate, bend, shrink, enlarge, heat up, and cool down. He turned the vibrations on low and she moaned again. Then he started to whip her while constantly changing what the vibrator was doing. She was screaming for release and was constantly coming close, but then he would stop the vibrator when she was about to cum, thus effectively torturing her. She surely could not keep this up much longer before she would die of need.

Then he stopped. She wanted to scream at him, but did not for some reason. "Did you enjoy your punishment slave?" Naruto asked.

"Nmmm nmm mmm (Yes, Master)" Tenten responded.

"Now I will show you how enslaved you are.",he said. By now, Tenten was getting calmed down to were she was only aroused. "Come for me slave, come now. Let me see you dance" Naruto commanded. She did. It was long, wave after wave of pleasure rained down on her as she screamed.

After who knows how long, her climax ended. She stayed there, panting, chained to a wall. Naruto came over and undid her restraints. Suddenly free, she lost her balance and started to fall, only to be caught by Naruto. He helped her gain her balance till she stood firmly.

"Now slave, look forward" commanded Naruto. Tenten looked strait forward, or tried with her blindfold on. Not sure what would happen next, she got wet again. Caught up in her thoughts, she did not know he cuffed her hands behind her till she herd a "click" then she heard another "click". He had done her ankles too. Then he tied her up till she was covered in chains with only her head, knees, tits, pussy, feet, and hands showing. "Kneel up" he commanded. She knelt like you would at church on a pew, looking strait ahead. Then he removed her ball gag.

Just when she began to wonder what was going on, she heard Naruto un-zipper his pants and then felt his 8" cock enter her mouth.

Tenten was the best with blow jobs, that was definite. Today was no exeption. Her tongue worked it magic wrapping around and sliding off his cock while she sucked at it like a vacuum cleaner. He came in no time at all, even though she has been giving him A+ blow jobs since she was 13 and they were genin. She almost choked on his cum but swallowed it all without a single drop falling out.

"Stand, slave" Naruto commanded

"Yes, Master" she said. Then she stood strait up without a single wobble. Naruto undid the ropes on Tenten, but then cuffed her hands in front of her. He then picked her up and carried her to his bedroom. He then attached a 17' chain to Tenten's collar and tied it to the bed; then (because she still had a blindfold on) put her on the bed.

"On your hands and knees, slave" Naruto commanded.

"Yes, Master" she said. Then she got on her hands and knees and waited for Naruto to do something. she did not have to wait long for soon, suddenly, she felt Naruto's cock impale her. She moaned. He pounded into her relentlessly, like a jackhammer. She came quickly and intensely. It would NOT stop. She screamed. He kept on pounding into her. Trying to come while she came over and over again. Finally. He came. The pleasure hit him hard. And did not stop. Tenten came the same time he did. Again. Time and space no longer existed. Only their pleasure. After only god knows how long, the two came down from heaven. Somehow, Naruto undid Tenten's blindfold and cuffs. Then pulled a sheet over them.

"I love you, Tenten" Naruto sighed.

"I love you too, Master" Tenten responded.


End file.
